In Wonderland, They Fall
by JackFrost14
Summary: In another space, they fall. / An original chapter(s) for That Witch, in Wonderland.


**In Wonderland, They Fall**

 **KHR**

 **Summary:** In another space, they fall. / An original chapter(s) for That Witch, in Wonderland.

 **Warning:** Incorrect grammars, typos, OOC, etc

 **Disclaimer:** Not own anything, except OC(s).

 **A/N:** Reason why I scrapped this chapter is I hate where this chapter will be going to. And so many inconsistent of characterizing every characters in here orz.

 **Original chapter for:** Chapter One

 **Page break —**

* * *

He was so, so, lucky that, he, indeed, giving his wife a daughter.

Well, a son, too.

(He didn't know what will happen if he failed in giving his wife a daughter.)

"What are you going to name him?" His wife asked as he cradled their son in his arms.

Their son looks like _him_ , only with his wife's coloring. And when his eyes landing on their daughter, she looks like his wife, with his colors.

Such an opposite twin, and yet, a proof that it was their children.

"Tsunayoshi," He finally answered his wife's question. _Mine,_ he thought to himself. "And, what are you going to name her?"

She hummed as her eyes never leaving their daughter.

"Chiyoko."

Both of them smiled at each other.

(The doctor and the nurses who were watching them in horror.

That _wasn't_ a nice smile.)

* * *

Before she was released from the hospital, he got a call from Italy.

He didn't know how to say it to his wife.

"Go," said his wife before he can say anything. "You are needed, right? I can handle them," She continued without looking at him, staring at the window. "And besides, there will be lots of hands who will help me to take care of them."

He gulped.

"If you say so, dear."

* * *

And then, he finally able to visit his family four years later.

"Honey, please meet my Boss."

His wife, as beautiful as ever— as if she never aging in the first place— smiled as she offered her hand to his Boss. "A pleasure to meet you, sir."

His Boss smiled as he took his wife's hand and kissed it.

"The pleasure should be mine, milady," He said with a wink. "My name is Timoteo Vongola— ah, I think it should be Vongola Timoteo."

The smile on his wife's face got a little bit bigger. As if she just got something fun to play with it.

"Well," He cut their conversation with a big smile. He really didn't like it when his Boss flirted his wife. "The car is in this way, Boss."

The Boss laughed, as if he knew his thought. "Please lead the way, Iemitsu."

Still smiling, he leads them to the car.

(Only, he made sure he was placed in between them.)

* * *

When they arrived at the house, his son greeted them.

"Welcome home, Kaa-san." He's hugging his wife's leg shyly.

"I'm home, Tsu-kun," She ruffled her son's hair warmly. "Now, go greet them."

He glanced shyly from his position. "Umm, welcome." And went hiding behind his mother's legs.

He laughed. _His son is so cute!_

His Boss squatted, making their eyes on a same level. "Hello, Tsunayoshi-kun. My name is Vongola Timoteo, your father's boss. But you can call me, Grandpa."

The child frowned, as if the word of 'grandpa' was something foreign to his mind.

"It's alright, Tsu-kun," said his wife as if sensing their son's dilemma. "You can call him Grandpa."

He nodded, and offering him a shy smile. "Nice to meet you, Grandpa."

Then, his wife ushering them inside, chattering about the dinner she has prepared before their arrivals and the latest gossips around the neighborhood.

(And he never realized there's no presence of his daughter in the house.)

* * *

He was numb when his Boss proposes to him about sealing his son's Flame.

"Yes." He said, because he can't— can't declining it when his Boss' eyes staring at him along with cold, dangerous, pressuring Sky Flame on him.

The Boss smiled, and there was no warmth in that smile.

"Good."

 _Good boy._

* * *

"Sorry, love," He told his wife as his Boss sealing his son's Flame away in the backyard. "There's a sudden message from work."

His wife paused.

"I see." She said as he shivered at the tone. Then, she glanced and their eyes locked on each other.

She smiled _(cold, dangerous, unnatural)_ to him. "Please be careful." She said, and went to the backyard, as if she was sensing something bad will be happening to their son.

"Yes," He said after she left him alone in the kitchen. "We will."

(Deep down, he has a feeling something bad will be happening in the near future.)

* * *

Then, when they arrived in Italy, the news of Enrico Vongola— the first son of Timoteo Vongola— died in a gunfight, was heard.

* * *

 **End of Chapter One**


End file.
